Gemini Love Crazy Button
by dark-side-nb
Summary: Just a dream I had... Or based on it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This tale takes place before any of Yusuke's adventures. Therefore, Yusuke and Keiko are not really a couple yet, but they do like eachother a lot, and the events between Kurama and Maya have not taken place yet. I tweaked things a bit though, so I could have Hiei in it.Those of you chronilogically correct- deal. Oh and by the way, both Yosei and Kaizoku go to school with Shuuichi and Maya, but Kaizoku makes her friends at other schools. She's sort of a wanderer, I guess. 

GEMINI Love Crazy Button

Yosei Koredake laughed when she got up at nine o'clock. School had started over an hour ago, and here she was in her pajamas! The very last day of school. Senior Skip Day. Yosei and her twin sister Kaizoku were seniors, so they could do whatever they wanted today as long as they showed up for graduation on Saturday. So today they were free angels- and Yosei had an idea of what she would do.  
Kaizoku snarled and kicked her sister. "Shut up! No laughing until noon!"  
"I'll laugh if I want to today- and I'll fly as well!" said Yosei cheerily. She rolled her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. She giggled and ran for the closet across the room she shared with her sister. "What oh WHAT shall I wear today?" she sang.  
Kaizoku yanked the covers up over her head. "Please shut up..." Her voice was muffled through the comforter.  
Yosei laughed and ran over, stripping the covers off the bed. "Get up! Today's our last chance, you know. Don't you want to see Urameshi?"  
"Not really!" Kaizoku hissed, jumping up and going over to the closet. She pulled out a black shirt with a pirate skull on the back, which also said "Drink Up, Me Hearties" on the front, and a pair of worn-out dark denim shorts, then hurriedly got dressed. "I don't care about Urameshi and you know it." she spat as she stormed out of the room to who knows where.  
Yosei blinked and stared after her sister. Oh well... Yosei knew how she would be spending her own day... and it wouldn't involve her sister, either! Her mission today was to prove that she wasn't just a shy, frightened teacher's pet! She would prove that she had just as much guts and heart as anyone else... by doing the annual drive-by flash.  
Yes, that's right. She was going to get in a car with three other girls and drive by the school with her shirt up over her head. She might get expelled, but this was the last chance she had at proving herself, no matter what anybody said. She knew that a lot of her friends would disapprove, especially Maya, but she had to. She didn't know why, but she just HAD to.  
Yosei looked through the closet, trying to decide what to wear. Her side of the closet was filled with color, whereas her sister's was mostly filled with browns, blacks and greens, as well as denim. Yosei picked out a khaki miniskirt and a form-fitting pink T-shirt with a red heart with a white arrow going through it on the front. She wouldn't normally wear something like this, but... you know. She smiled and hurried out of the house before either of her father could see her.

Maya glanced at her watch, her brow knit in worry. What was Yosei doing? They were supposed to meet here so they could go to the mall. Afterwards, they were going straight to the beach to tan. Maya and Yosei were great friends, so to sweeten Maya's day, Yosei had asked Shuuichi Minamino to come along. And the strangest thing was he was going to! Why would he come with them to the beach when Yosei asked, but never go with any other girl? It didn't really make any sense, but Maya was so happy, she didn't really care.  
All of a sudden, Yosei came running up in a pink shirt and khaki miniskirt. Maya's head felt light. She ran over to Yosei and put her jacket over the girl's shoulders. "WHAT are you THINKING! How could your parents let you go out in THAT!" she hissed.  
Yosei laughed. "Ask me what I'm doing today. Come on, ask!"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Just ask! Sheez!" Yosei rolled her eyes.  
Maya sighed longsufferingly. "Alright... And what will you be doing today, Yosei Koredake?"  
The red-headed youth grinned. "I am going to participate in the drive-by flash!"  
"WHAT!" Maya screeched. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"  
"I'm going to!"  
"No, you're not! I'd sooner lock you in a closet!"  
"There's nothing you can say or do that will stop me."  
Maya looked at the ground, gasping in sudden realization. "What will Shuuichi think?"  
Yosei blinked. "Shuuichi? Why would he care?"  
"He's only coming because YOU asked him. What if he likes you, and not me?"  
"No. He's probably coming with us because YOU're coming. Not necessarily because I asked."  
The brunette looked up with tears in her eyes. "What if he doesn't like me?"  
Yosei bit her lip. "We'll worry about that later. Let's go to the mall, okay?" she said sweetly, giving her friend a quick hug.

Kurama sighed as he finished up his Geometry homework. "I like Maya." he said to the little man in black sitting on the windowsill. "But of course I can't tell her that. When you're in a relationship like that, it's so hard to keep secrets- even for me. Could Maya love a demon? I'm doubtful."  
The dark-haired man looked to his left, out the window to the sky. "Now you may understand more why I distance myself from females."  
The fox sighed. "But that's not all. Maya's friend Yosei asked me to go to the beach with her and Maya today. I said yes."  
"Why?" Hiei asked with out looking at Kurama.  
The fox opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a few papers, then laid them on his desktop and began to write. "Yosei is a reincarnated demon."  
The Imiko's brow furrowed. "How is that possible? She's a human, right?"  
"She is. A demon that reincarnates as a human is very rare, but it does happen. Usually the human is unaware of their situation. That's how it is with Yosei. In cases like this, the person sometimes discovers what they are and their powers manifest. Sometimes they don't. When their abilities manifest, they can cause mass destruction and possibly kill themselves. Usually something traumatic causes them to realize their power, such as extreme versions of love, sadness, or anger. When they discover themselves that way, it can have dangerous results. My theory is that I can induce her capabilities' materialization."  
Hiei chuckled. "You've given this a lot of thought..."  
"I have. She's Maya's friend, and if I can trigger her powers early, I can save her- and possibly Maya- a lot of trouble. Maybe I could be saving their lives."  
"But you can't be sure, so why waste your time?"  
"Caution."  
"You worry too much."  
Kurama swiveled his chair around to face the Imiko. "No- I worry just the right amount."  
Hiei shrugged. "Whatever. Good luck on your date." With that, the Imiko was gone.  
The fox groaned in exasperation and swiveled back around to bang his head down on his desk.

Kaizoku turned page one hundred fifty three in The Phantom of the Opera, eyes trained on the small words, eyelids at half-mast. She was wearing her glasses. She never wore them in front of anyone she knew, but she really needed them to read. She was sitting at a table in between two very large book shelves in the public library. This was the one place she could depend on for privacy. No one would guess she spent up to four hours a day in here reading and studying. Especially the gangsters that tended to bother her... Usually she would fight them, but it got tiring after so long. Not one of them would set foot in here.  
"Hey, skull chick."  
Kaizoku bit her tongue and looked up. Lo and behold, there sat Yusuke Urameshi right across from her. "And to what do I owe the displeasure, Urameshi?" she said, trying to keep her voice tone-free as she looked back to her book.  
He leaned the chair back and put his feet up on the table, crossing his ankles. "Who would've thought a girl like you would hang out here?"  
"A girl like me?"  
He crossed his arms behind his head. "You don't strike me as the smart type."  
"Thank you, Urameshi. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this book before I have to go collect my sister, so..."  
"Am I bothering you?"  
Kaizoku looked up again to find Yusuke had a serious expression on his face. To her great surprise, she blushed. "You don't have to be..."  
He looked at her, as if considering. "So you like to read?"  
The red-head gave a small, forced smile. "Yes, I do."  
"Like classics?"  
"Yes."  
He chuckled. "So you're a smart girl and a tough girl at the same time..."  
"I prefer to keep my brains out of my biceps."  
"I guess you'll be getting a scholarship to some prestigious college then, huh?"  
"I need to. I don't think my father can afford to pay for it, since mother-" she stopped short, looking down at her book, her eyes squeezed shut. "Dammit..." she muttered.  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"  
She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "I don't want your sympathy. You must understand that first of all. My mother died four months ago."  
He blinked. "Oh. Huh. I never would have thought that..."  
Kaizoku looked at her book, returning to her calm state of being. Why had she told him that? He didn't need to know about her mother!  
"Why do you like to fight?" Yusuke asked bluntly.  
"I protect myself..."  
The chocolate-eyed boy laughed. "Alright. Well, I hope I haven't been too irritating. I'll see you some other time. I'll be real pissed if Keiko sees me in here." He stood and walked out, leaving Kaizoku staring at the door he went through. After- five? ten?- minutes, she looked back to her book and began to read again, rubbing her left arm. Why was it sore?

Sho Kansei


	2. Chapter 2

Yosei and Maya laughed together as they held up their spoils of shopping war. Neither of them had purchased anything of true worth- just things that girl teenagers enjoy, such as CDs, plushies, and shoujo mangas. "Let's go get our swimming suits. When is Shuuichi going to meet us, and where?" Maya asked.  
"He's meeting us at the beach. He'll be there waiting for us." Yosei replied, wishing they could get of the subject of Shuuichi Minamino. Why was he all Maya ever talked about?  
Maya smiled. "He's so... dreamy." Yosei rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, earning herself an elbow in the stomach.  
"I'll meet you there in ten!" the redhead called over her shoulder as she ran off to get her swimming suit from her house. She had run two blocks when she turned a corner and ran right into the subject of her annoyance, the "dreamy" Shuuichi. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and gave her a concerned smile. "You alright?" he asked sweetly.  
Yosei straightened herself and backed away a few steps. "I'm fine. I was just on my way to get my bathing suit."  
Kurama blinked. "Oh..." This presented a mojor decision for him. He could walk Yosei to her house and wait for her to change, then walk with her to the beach, giving him time alone with her, or he could just go ahead to the beach and wait for another oppurtunity to present itself. Time alone with Yosei would be valuable because he could try to trigger an ability without putting Maya in danger. But spending time alone with Yosei could make Maya jealous and he could lose his closeness with the girl he cared for.  
Yosei started to walk around him, so he made a split-second decision. "Hey, Yosei, can I come with you? We could walk to the beach together." He smiled cutely, turning on the charm.  
Yosei resisted the urge to groan, returning his smile half-heartedly. "Sure. Why not?" 

Kaizoku finally stood and went to the shelf, putting The Phantom of the Opera back in its place. She stood there for a moment, debating what she would read on her next visit to the library. The possibilities were wall to wall endless... She decided she would pick out a book later and headed for the door. It was about time she checked on her sister anyway.  
She walked to the door and left, ignoring anyone who stared at her as she walked past. Why did everyone always stare? She hated that. Why did it matter that she wore black? She just wanted everyone to back off.  
The redheaded girl turned to walk down an alley, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She would check home first in her search for Yosei. Their father would be gone to work already, so if Yosei wasn't there, Kaizoku would be all by herself. That was something she enjoyed. Perfect peace and solitude was something she craved. Just to get away from gangsters and everyone else. Just to be trapped within memories of her mother... She shook her head. Best not to think of that.  
Kaizoku looked around her. Usually this alley was full of delinquents, but it was the fastest way to her house. Besides, she was in a weird mood so if anyone got in her way they'd be very sorry they did. She kept walking down the passageway, the sun peeking through the top of the buildings she was sandwiched in between.  
BAM! A rock hit the wall right above Kaizoku's head. She turned around and there stood three large men- or boys... They couldn't have been over the age of seventeen. She gave them her most emotionless stare.  
"Where you goin, punk?" the tallest one asked her roughly, a big smirk cracking across his face. "All by yourself?" He chuckled.  
Kaizoku wrinkled her nose. "None of your business. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be, so I'll just get out of here and save us all some trouble."  
"What if it's trouble we want?" sneered the fat one on the right.  
Kaizoku took a step back, pulling her hands out of her pockets and holding them at her sides, ready for anything. "Then you'll have to find it elsewhere."  
"Why go to all that trouble? You're here, so we might as well have a little fun..." The fat one lunged for her and she grabbed his arm, shoving him against the wall, pushing his arm up behind his back. She shoved said arm up so hard he yelled in pain. She was sure she had broken his arm, so she let go of him and he slumped to the ground. "You criminals still want trouble?" she asked the others calmly.  
The two looked at eachother in stunned surprise, then suddenly burst into wicked grins. They looked back at Kaizoku. "Hell yeah." the skinny one hissed. They charged her at the same time and it surprised her, so she had no time to react. They slammed her back against the wall, ramming her shoulders with theirs. She tried to scream, but the tall one clamped a hand over her mouth hard. She bit his hand, earning herself a hard slap on the face, and the hand just covered her mouth again. The slap had stung so badly it brought tears to her eyes.  
Kaizoku's eyes widened as she felt one of the delinquents trying to rip her shirt off. She heard it tear and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to delay the tears.  
"HEY! THIS AIN'T NO GANG BANG! GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
Kaizoku opened her eyes, but she couldn't see through her tears. She heard the sound of fist meeting face and suddenly the punks messing with her were running away. She collapsed onto the concrete, sobbing, shielding her head with her arms for anything that might happen to her next... Someone took her arm and helped her up. She whimpered and fell forward, forcing her eyes open when the person caught her. She blinked away tears, not believing what- or who- she was seeing. "U-Urameshi?" she squeaked.  
The dark-haired boy grinned. "You okay?"  
She gave a choked sob/laugh and hugged him. "Urameshi!"  
Yusuke let her hug him for a minute, then gently pushed her away. "Um... Koredake... your shirt..." he mumbled, looking away from her.  
Kaizoku looked down at herself and turned bright red. "AH!" Those damn punks had ripped her shirt straight down the middle! She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Yusuke, her face burning.  
He took off his jacket and handed it to her quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.  
The redhead put Yusuke's jacket on and fastened the buttons over her chest. "Th-Thank you... and thank you for saving me. I thought I was... was going to be..."  
"Hey. Don't think about it, okay. But you got lucky. Don't go down anymore dark streets alone, okay? Who knows what could happen? Next time I might not be there to save you."  
Kaizoku scrubbed the tears from her face, leaving her hands there to cover her face. "I... Urameshi, I... How could they...!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Her blood-red, collarbone-length hair began to float a little bit. Not straight up, but it just seemed to float unnaturally.  
Yusuke's eyes widened and he backed away a little. "Koredake? What the...?"  
She screamed and flames burst into existence, forming circlets around her body at the neck, hips and ankles. "JERKS!" she yelled.  
Yusuke stared. He couldn't do anything! Fire was surrounding her body, so he couldn't touch her, and she wasn't necessarily trying to hurt him, so he couldn't attack! "Koredake! STOP IT! IT'S OVER! YOU'RE OKAY!" he yelled, trying to think of what to do. This didn't even make sense! Flames summoned by a human!  
The fire dimmed as Kaizoku's hair began to fall back into its normal position. Her eyes were wide as she looked to Yusuke. "Wh-What did I-I just do?" she stammered. She looked down at her hands, glanced back at Yusuke briefly, then took off running.  
Yusuke stared after her. "WHAT the HELL just happened!"

Sho Kansei


End file.
